


sexxy snsa undartool/reader nsfw did i mention smexy

by Pastrysmarts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, enjoy ur story, i hope y'all r proud of urselfs, it's 3am i should be doing other things, personally i wanna fuck mettaton but w/e, reader has a bussy, reader is female, sans and his big blue boner, u nerds, wanting to fuckinf sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastrysmarts/pseuds/Pastrysmarts
Summary: OH NOES uwu sNAS IS HORNY AND U R TOO





	

He saw u n got a big blue boner,you got ver soaked and wet, "Wow SNAS ur boner is fuggin YUMMY", he l aughed at u, "lmao ikr i 'm gonna bang ya brai nz out bae" and then u fucked and fucked til u two had two skeles and a white picket fence.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke,don't get angry at me,i'll post serious shit when i get around to it and it'll probably be more reader inserts and jokes. but seriously if i get angry comments i'm just gonna say it again. THIS. IS. A. JOKE.


End file.
